


Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Female Protagonist, Gen, Present Tense, School, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so much that Ginny's opponents don't know what they're doing.  They just don't understand what they're up against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hogwarts Elite archive.

“Fool boy,” Carrow all but snarls at Harper, who cringes. Ginny remains standing at attention, arms folded, staring straight ahead as though neither of them is present. “How do you expect to manage a Killing Curse if you can’t summon the force of will for a simple command? Try again.”

Harper points his wand at her again, visibly shaking. ” _I-imperio!_ ”

This time, Ginny requires no effort to resist the feeble suggestion that she hop on one foot as it goes whispering in one ear and out the other. She does not even offer a blink to confirm that any magic has taken place.

Carrow does snarl this time, the low growl of a feral dog. “Stand aside. You can work on it in detention.” He does not wait for the whimpering Harper to obey his command before raising his own wand. ” _Imperio!_ ”

Ginny braces herself for this blow, mentally shielding all possible entrances to her thoughts, every one of which is now broadcasting a loud refusal to any desires not her own. She pushes back against the encroaching fog with its false sense of security, then against the fear that the strain will cause her to pass out.

Instead, it is Carrow who blinks first, lowering his wand. In the wave of release and relief which washes over her, Ginny allows herself the luxury of a tiny, brief smirk.

Not brief enough. “Detention, Weasley,” Carrow barks.

Ginny nods, composure restored. “Yes, Professor.”

Her classmates gape at her. Even some of the Gryffindors whisper uneasily behind their hands at her defiance. Doesn’t she know what goes on in detention, they wonder?

She knows. She does not care. Let Carrow do his worst. No one – not Tom, not the thing he’s become, and definitely not his lackeys – is ever driving her out of her own head again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173569) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl)




End file.
